


Déjà Vu

by mugimubab



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One Shot, i think, maybe idk, might have swearing, poor bin, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugimubab/pseuds/mugimubab
Summary: He knows him. Dongmin was sure he does. He just doesn't know how.





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> hello! omg this is my first au to write, a newbie to ao3 also, so im really nervous on how it will go, i just really hope you all like it ;<

He knows him. 

He really does. Well, aside from the fact that they have a class in English together, he just feels like he knows Moonbin more than that. Ever since they came back from Christmas break, Dongmin felt different. He’s been feeling a foreign emotion he couldn’t exactly pinpoint, yet, he feels as if there was something missing. He was clueless, and he _hated_ being clueless. 

Another thing that confuses him was his friends' adamant protest to his idea of talking to him and getting to know him. Not that he actually _had the_ courage to do it, but Jinwoo, especially Jinwoo, strongly opposed the idea when he brought it up to him one time. 

“What’s better, brown or peach? I’m thinking along that shades bec—“, Dongmin cut off Jinwoo, who was clearly not listening to him. 

“Hyung, please, just listen to me. I mean, it wouldn’t be weird, right? I’ll just walk up to him, and ask him if he wants to have a coffee with—,“ it was Dongmin’s turn to be cut off. 

“Are you asking him out on a date?” Jinwoo finally responded, after 20 minutes of Dongmin’s rambling. 

“N-no, I just want to get to know him, I feel like I can get answers from him.” 

Jinwoo heaved a sigh before responding, “Dongmin, we’ve talked about this—”, Dongmin tried to interject but Jinwoo ignored him and continued, “ and my answer is still the same. What _exactly_ is your question, that you need to find answers for?” 

Dongmin averted his gaze and slouched himself on the sofa. He can't answer that, because he doesn't know the answer. It was purely his instincts telling him he needs to find out more, but there was no specific premise on what ‘more' really is. 

“See? It will be pointless, and might I add, weird. You can’t just walk up to him and say, ‘hey, like I have questions, but I really don’t know what it is as of the moment, do you want to have coffee with me, while I try to figure it out?’” Jinwoo made a point, and Dongmin could only sigh. 

“I guess...” he said, finally dropping the matter. He busied himself with his phone, that he did not notice Jinwoo heaving out the smallest sigh of relief. 

Dongmin managed to stop his urges to talk to Moonbin for at least two weeks now. It also helps that Moonbin seems to be avoiding him. Which he does not get, because he was pretty sure they hanged out more than once in the past, although they weren't alone. He tried asking Myungjun about these hangouts and the details, as his memories involve Myungjun's presence, to which Myungjun only nervously laughed and said, _“T-that never happened. Maybe you’re still having concussions from the accident last Christmas? Have you checked with your doctor? Oh my god, our Dongminnie, are you okay?”_ that earned Myungjun a smack from him. He’ll never really get a serious answer from this hyung. 

That’s why when he bumped into Moonbin one day, he didn’t know what to do. 

He was rather pre-occupied as he was mentally preparing for his presentation for his next class when he bumped into something firm, a person, and all the paper he was holding just flew into the air. He stumbled a bit and managed to cling onto the person’s shirt while stepping on that person's foot, which elicited a weak ‘ouch'. Dongmin, out of sheer embarrassment, did not dare raise his head, as he let go of the person's shirt, and bent down to pick his papers. While doing so, he saw the man's foot beginning to move, ready to leave. He was embarrassed, yes, but his conscience was louder, nagging him about not even apologizing. 

So he stood up and faced the owner of the rather sturdy body that nearly made him break his bones (an exaggeration, but he _felt_ like that). He was about to open his mouth when he finally got a good look of who the person was, and all his thoughts were thrown to chaos. 

"O-oh... umm... M-moonbin, right? We have a class together. Dongmin, I'm sorry... I mean, oh my gosh sorry, uhh... I mean I'm Dongmin from English, and I'm sorry. N-not for uh being your classmate but uh, ah fuck I'm sorry again, well, bye." He just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. More so when Moonbin suddenly ran away, with hands on his mouth. Does he look disgusting? Why would he run away? He was so disgustingly awkward he actually made Moonbin throw up. He angrily sighed, disappointed. Now, how can he even get his ‘answers’, if the person he thinks he’s gonna get it from apparently hates him. 

Dongmin’s mind won't shut up. Moonbin really looked like he was about to throw up with their brief meeting in the hallway. He needs to at least know if he's okay for his mind to calm down. He doesn't care if Moonbin hates him, he just needs to know if he's fine. And it seems like fate was on his side as he sees Moonbin's friend, Minhyuk he's guessing, running down the hallway. He tried stopping him, but he just got shoved away. He was about to be offended when he recognizes panic in his eyes. For a brief second, they stared at each other and Minhyuk started running again. He followed suit, he's got a bad feeling Moonbin's involved. 

“Minhyuk, right? H-hey, are you okay? What’s happening?” he was half-shouting as he was trying to catch up with the younger boy’s fast pace. But his questions fell on deaf ears as Minhyuk ignored him, and rounded up a corner. “Hey, just please answer me? Is Moonbin okay? Is everything alright? Please, I need to kno—“ that’s when the boy stopped running and turned around to face him. 

“ _You want to know if he’s okay? You need to know?_ ” he was taken aback by Minhyuk’s tone, he was shouting. “Well guess what, Dongmin _hyung,_ just because you're okay, that doesn't mean everyone around you is okay. Just because you chose to get the fucking surgery, and forget, without knowing Bin's side, that means everyone is okay?" Minhyuk was glaring at him, but he was still confused. Surgery? Forget? Bin's side? Everything just doesn't make sense. "You shouldn't have returned, you just fucked everything up.” Minhyuk then rushed off again, but he had no energy to go after him, all he could do was stare as he enters a bathroom, and came back after a few minutes, assisting a very weak Moonbin. _What's happening? What does that suppose to mean?_ He wanted to follow the two, but he was in chaos. His mind wanted to follow, but his body is in chaos trying to digest what Minhyuk meant. 

He went inside the bathroom, to calm himself. He needs to be alone. As he opened one cubicle he was then greeted by flowers, white roses to be exact. White roses now covered in blood. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to cry as a wave of déjà vu hit him. He didn't know where it came from, but he saw himself in the same situation a few months back. And so, he cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so for context: hanahaki disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. the infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.


End file.
